Hunted Tail
by 2People
Summary: By Tia of 2People "Dean, someone is hunting down merpeople.". Sequel To Tail! Hurt Merman Dean! Protective Sammy and Bobby, Angry/Guilty John. Disclaimer: I dont own anything.
1. Hunted

**AUHORS NOTE: HI EVERYONE! This is the second story in my Tail verse, I hope you guys like it. If you haven't read the first story, Tail, you don't have to but I would suggest you would, you won't understand some of the back story if you don't lol. But if you don't wanna read it all you need to know is that Deans a submissive Merman and he loves being a merman, Sam and Bobby accept the fact that he has a tail, and John doesn't know. Please enjoy this story! I'll try to have slightly longer chapters then the first story lol. **

**+++P.S. Ignore spelling and grammar errors please, yes I may be 17 but I can't spell for shit lol. **

**+++++P.S.S. This story starts 6 months after Tails ended. **

**+++++++P.S.S.S. Remember that Dean is an awesome Merman and can talk perfectly underwater and her underwater. And his tail is Cobalt blue which is an important detail lol. **

Chapter 1. Hunting. Deans Pov.

"How fast can this thing run?" I yell in question. Me and Sam have been following a werewolf for an hour and it likes to run.

"I don't know, but its heading towards the water!" he yells back. When I see the water a surge of hope goes through my body, please go in the water you lunar son of a bitch. A few moments later we hear a splash and I smile. "Dean…" I cut him off.

"I know!" I hand him my gun and I run towards the water. I rip my shirt off and right when I get to the waters edge I drop my necklace on the side and dive into the water. The waters energy pulses through me and I'm finally in my element. I feel the familiar tingle of my legs disappearing and my tail forming and I smile. "Come back here you son of a bitch!" I swim after the werewolf at full speed, catching up to it quickly. When I'm ten feet away from it I grab the silver knife from the belt around my tail, keeping it at the ready to stab this thing. It tries to turn right but I grab its leg and fling it behind me. It looks at me with hunger and I smile.

"Eat silver bitch" I bring the knife up and stab it in the heart. The life in its eyes dims, and once it stops moving I grab it by the scruff of its neck and swim back towards land. A moment later I surface, startling Sam in the process.

"Did you get it? Are you ok?" he quickly.

"Dude." I swim to the side and lift the dead werewolf body onto the land, "calm down ok. It was in my territory, it had no chance of escaping my awesome merman ness." Sam chuckles and shakes his head.

"You did good." I swim away from Sam slowly.

"So, since I did such a good job killing the fucking thing I'm going to swim around a bit." He groans in fake annoyance.

"Fine jerk, leave me all alone to burn the body." I roll my eyes and dive down, enjoying the feeling of the water around me.

Its been about seven months since Sam and Bobby found out I was a merman, and six months since the whole Luc incident. Bobby's been great; he's used to the idea of me being a merman now and calls us every week to see how we've been doing. Sam on the other hand hasn't been as great; ever since he had the vision about me being shot he's been worried about everything and being an annoying mother hen.

"God Sam, how long does it take to burn a body?" I ask after surfacing again thirty minutes later.

"I wanted to make sure it was dried off first." I roll my eyes.

"Just pour the gas over it, throw the match, and let's hit the road."

"What do you have a hot date or something?" he asks in a joking tone, grabbing the gasoline can and bringing it over to the body.

"No" I pull myself out of the water and onto the ground, "we just need to get some sleep. We're leaving at noon tomorrow and I thought we deserved to sleep in."

"Oh how considerate of you" he pours gasoline over the dead body and lights a match. "So how was tail time tonight?" he throws the match and the werewolf is engulfed in flame. I grab a towel, put it around my waist, and put the necklace on, changing from the freedom of my tail to the jail that is my legs.

"Pretty good" I stand up and dry off. "I saw a tire down there." I put on my extra pair of jeans and look around to see where my shoes flew off to. "Where did my shoes go when I went merman?" I ask.

"They went in the water Dean." I groan.

"I actually liked those boots." He laughs, walks over, and pats me on the shoulder.

"We can always go shoe shopping later, drink coffee and eat salads, then maybe get our hair done'." Sam states in a mucking tone, and I hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey I might be a submissive merman but I'm one hundred percent man." He laughs while rubbing his shoulder. "Bitch"

"Jerk" after the body burns and the fire goes out we head to the car. "Hey I was thinking, since the next hunt is in South Dakota maybe we should visit Bobby, lay low for a little bit, try to think about where Dad is?" Dad has been the topic on our minds for a while. We haven't found any trace of him anywhere and we're starting to worry.

"Ya, Bobby's probably getting lonely in his old age anyway." I say trying to get our focus off Dad at the moment. Sam chuckles.

"You're probably right." we get into the car and I start the engine. "Should you be driving with bare feet?" he asks. I look him in the eye and shift from park to drive.

"And what do you suggest? You're not driving and there's no way in hell I'm wearing your clown shoes." He glares at me for the word clown and I can't help but laugh. We drive onto the road and towards town. A few minutes later he leans over to look at the speedometer and shakes his head. "What?"

"I thought we talked about this, your going ninety in a fifty five." I roll my eyes.

"It's one in the morning Sam, because I'm driving like this we'll be at the motel in five minutes." He holds his hand up in surrender. We get to the motel five minutes later and get out of the car.

"Well" I say as I close the motel room door behind me. "I don't know about you but I'm tired." I grab some clothes from my bag and drop the bag to the floor. "Night." I head into the bathroom and close the door. I start the water to the tub, take off my clothes and turn off the lights. I get into the tub, take off my necklace, and close my eyes, enjoying the water rising along my tail. When the water fills the tub three quarters of the way I stop the water and lean back, closing my eyes and shutting my mind off.

++++++Skip to Morning+++++++++++++

"Dean." I feel Sam shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes.

"Jeeze" I cover my eyes with my hand "way to blind a person in the morning." He laughs but dims the lights anyway.

"Its ten o'clock, get ready while I go and grab some breakfast ok?" I nod. "McDonalds ok?"

"What ever floats your boat Sam." He rolls his eyes and exits the bathroom.

"I'll be back I twenty minutes." He calls just before he exits the motel room.

"Ya, don't trash my car while you're gone."

"I don't have a death wish" I hear the door close and I sink down into the water, wanting to enjoy it for a few more minutes. Just as I relax my cell phone rings. I grab a towel, dry my hands, and grab my cell phone from the floor.

"How come you always call me when I'm having tail time Bobby?" He chuckles.

"Because I'm a genius ya idjit. How have you boys been doing?"

"Pretty good. We have a hunt in South Dakota and we're thinking about visiting you for a while." I can tell he's grinning.

"That's great son." There's something off in his voice, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" he sighs

"Are you alone?"

"Ya why?"

"This isn't a social call. Dean, someone is hunting down merpeople." I sit up straighter.

"Shit."

"That's what I said when I found out."

"Is it a hunter?"

"I'm guessing it is, I don't know who."

"What do you know?" I pull the drain to the tub.

"Three merpeople have been killed, I'm guessing dominants because you said submissives can only be killed one way. But anyway, the same hunter killed them and because of this word has gotten out that merpeople actually exist." Shit, shit, shit!

"How many people know?"

"Not many. The guy who told me about this thinks the hunters' gone crazy, he doesn't believe its true."

"But you do?"

"I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Be careful with you r tail son." I nod.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Your welcome son; when I find out more I'll call you."

"Please don't tell Sam."

"Dean…" I cut him off.

"I'm not going to hide it from him forever, just until we get more information about this. I don't want him to worry."

"Fine, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." He hangs up and I close my phone, dreading this whole thing.

END OF CHAPATER 1!

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Thanks for reading:) **

**P.S. If you have any questions about this, want me to tell you about a future event in this verse or you even want me to write something like a one shot in this verse or a whole different story about Dean PM me. **


	2. Trapped

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I just wanted to thank the people who have read this story so far, I hope you guys like where I take this lol. **

**+++Inuyashasgirl18, ****Fhyre., Daku Mauji, and mechachic:**** I'm glad you guys like this story so far! Thank you for your awesome reviews! **

**ChelseaWinchester: Thank you so much for your help with the next story in this verse, it really helped. Also thank you for PMing me with your questions, if you have any more in the future ask away :) **

**+++Babyreaper: Thank you so much for your awesome review and for PMing me back, I hope to hear some of your ideas in the future :) **

**P.S. If anyone has questions about this verse, have ideas, want me to write something, or just wanna talk about random shit you can PM me, I am more then willing to talk or write stuff for you guys lol:) **

Chapter 2. Hunt. Deans Pov

"GOD DAMN IT SAM! BURN THE FUCKING BODY ALREADY!" I yell as I shoot the angry ghost.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! THE MATCHES WON'T LIGHT!" He yells back in a frustrated voice. I feel myself being thrown into the air, my back colliding with a tree. I look up to find the ghost stepping towards Sam, and I shoot it again.

"Fucking hell" I mutter to myself. "SAM!" I yell in warning as I stand up.

"GOT IT!" he throws the match onto the body just as the ghost comes back.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" The ghost screams, bursting into flames. I sigh a breath of relief and lean against the tree.

"Explain to me" I start when Sam walks over to me, "why you thought it was such a great idea to use a match and not a lighter?" He gives me a sheepish look.

"I left them in the car and all I had on me were matches." I roll my eyes. "Are you ok, you hit the tree pretty hard?"

"Just bruised, nothing broken and I didn't hit my head or anything." He nods. "Now, because I was saving your sasquatch ass for the last hour I think I deserve some tail time in something bigger then a bathtub."

"Fine, I'll meet you back at the car in a minute." He heads over to the grave and I start walking back to the car.

It's been two weeks since Bobby called about merpeople being hunted, and I haven't told Sam. We haven't been able to get information about this whole thing, and that's what has Bobby confused. 'I can usually find information on anything' Bobby said a few days ago, 'this asshole knows how to cover his tracks'.

"Earth to Dean." I jerk back, not realizing Sam came back already. "Where was your mind just now?"

"I'm thinking about how good the waters going to feel after this shit" I lie and he takes it.

"Well I heard that there was a waterfall here with a deep basin. How about I drive you there and I'll pick you up in an hour or so." I get into the passengers side and reluctantly hand Sam the keys.

"What, you have a lady friend coming to the hotel or something?" He chuckles while starting the car.

"No" he shifts from park to drive and goes forward, "But I can actually enjoy the shower with you gone." We both laugh as he turns onto the road. We drive for ten minutes before we arrive to a dead end area surrounded by woods.

"The water should be about half a mile through there."

"K" I grab my bag from the back and open the door.

"Its seven now so I'll be back by eight thirty, then we can get some food."

"Hey speaking of it being seven why did we even go into that grave so early?"

"Because there's a carnival in town and everyone was going to be there during the day." He explains and I nod. "Hey its getting dark, bring a flashlight." He hands me a flashlight and I take it, turning it on.

"See you bitch." He rolls his eyes.

"Jerk" I watch his drive away before I start heading into the woods. About three minutes into my walk my phone rings.

"Hey Bobby"

"How did the hunt go?" I step over a log.

"Pretty good, considering Sam forgot to bring the lighter and had a problem with the matches." He starts laughing.

"Idjit."

"Ya I got thrown into a tree because of his stupidity."

"Are you ok?" he asks I concern and I laugh.

"I'm Dean Winchester Bobby, I'm always ok." the woods ends and I see the waterfall. "I'm actually going for a swim now to relieve the pain."

"Be careful Dean; remember that your kind is being hunted."

"How could I forget?" I walk closer to the basin and smile.

"So anyway when are you guys getting here?" he asks, changing the subject.

"We're going to stay here for the night then leave for your place around ten; we should be there by noon."

"Great, so I guess I'll be seeing you boys soon." I look into the sky to see the moon rising.

"Ya, bye Bobby."

"Bye Son" I close my phone shut and place it on my bag.

"This is awesome" I say to myself as I take of my clothes off. I sit on the edge, feeling the warmth of the water before I take my necklace off. My tail appears and I swish it through the water a few times before sliding in. I dive down deeper into the water, and I realize it's too dark to see anything far away. I start to swim forward, but I stop myself, seeing something an inch in front of me. "A net?" I try to go deeper but there's one there too. "What the fuck?" I go back up but I run right into one. It wraps around my body; I try to get out of it, but the more I move the tighter the net gets. "Shit" I can see the moon in the sky and a figure standing at the waters edge, but it's too dark to see the persons face. I hear a gunshot, and I feel pain in my tail. "FUCK!" I try to grab my tail but my arms are tied at an odd angle. A moment of silence is broken by two more bangs and I feel more pain in my tail, and a shooting pain in my head. I stop struggling and everything starts to go dark as the pain intensifies.

"NO STOP!" I hear someone yell before everything goes black.

END OF CHAPTER 2! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Review or PM me and let me know. THANKS FOR READING

Next chapter Sams POV. His realization, who shot Dean, and what happens after


	3. Why?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all who have read this! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**P.S. I forgot to thank ****Crystal F. Flowright in the last chapter, sorry about that dude. Yes, there's a hunter in this, and I'm sorry Sam didn't save Dean, but this will all work out in the end:) **

**P.S.S. If you guys haven't realized by now because of the way I write I cuss a lot. It's not like every other word out of my mouth is fuck or anything, but ya I usually say shit or a 'fucking hell' once in a while when with my friends or away from small children. I'm sorry if it offends any of you:) **

Chapter 3. Why? Sams Pov.

Why did those woods seem familiar? I couldn't stop asking myself this question since I dropped Dean off. I mean with the sun going down, and the calm serenity of the woods. Five minutes after I dropped Dean off I realized what it was, skidding the Impala to a dead stop.

"SHIT!" I u-turn the car and head back towards the woods at full speed. How could I have been so stupid? Those were the woods that I had the vision of. That is where Dean is going to be shot! "How could I have been so stupid?" I ask myself over and over again. I reach the outskirts of the woods in record time and I jump out of the car with a flashlight in one hand, and the strap of my backpack in the other. I look to the sky, it's practically dark now. I run full force into the woods, muttering 'shit' over and over again as if it were my mantra. After running for what seemed like an eternity I heard the bang of a gun, and I increased my speed. A moment later I ran past the trees to see the waterfall basin illuminated by the moonlight. There is a man with a gun at the edge of water, his back towards me. I hear two more bangs along with water splashing.

"NO STOP!" I run to the person, grab their shoulders and fling them behind me; I look down into the water. "DEAN!" I see red in the water and my heart plummets. I drop the flashlight and my bag to the ground and I dive into the water. I look around and I see a dark thing below me; I dive down deeper and touch it, feeling skin, it has to be Dean. I grab him gently and bring us both up, breaking the surface of the water. I take a deep breath of air into my lungs and I swim to land, making sure Deans head was sticking up out of the water. When I reached the land I carefully lifted Dean up out of the water and onto the ground, dragging myself up immediately after. I grab the flashlight that I had dropped and shine the light onto Dean.

"Oh God" I gasp out, staring in horror at the small hole in his forehead, blood pouring out of it like a faucet. I feel his neck for a pulse out of habit, and sigh in relief when I feel a steady heart beat. 'He cant die from this' I keep trying to remind myself, but he can still be effected by this somehow.

"Sam?" in my panic I completely forgot about the man who shot him, and when I look up my blood ran cold.

"Dad?" He looks at Dean, and drops the gun, staring in horror at what he had done.

"How…" he tries to talk but I cut him off.

"YOU SHOT YOUR OWN FUCKING SON!" I look down at Dean again, now noticing the net around his body. "You fucking netted him and shot him!" he stumbles backwards, his eyes never leaving Deans face.

"I didn't know it was him…I…" My own father shot his own son; he shot the son who thought that he was a god, who practically worshiped the ground he walked on. "Why…?"

"Stay the fuck away from him Dad." I say in a warning tone, cutting the net away from Dean's body and finding two more bullet wounds in his tail.

"I.."

"NOW!" I cry out. He looks to my eyes, despair evident in his eyes. He looks to Dean again and I can see tears escaping. He doesn't move an inch; he just keeps staring at Dean. I shake my head, deciding to ignore him; Deans way more important.

"Dean" I say in a calming tone, grabbing the first aid kit from my backpack and taking gauze out, "everything's going to be ok." I don't have time to take out any of the bullets now; I need to get him to Bobby's. "See, your tail isn't that bad" I say while wrapping the wounds in his tail, mostly tying to calm myself down then him. After I do that I get to his head again, 'head wounds always look worse then they appear' I think, but this is a fucking bullet! How the hell are we even going to get that out without hurting him more? I put a wad of gauze over the bullet wound to stop the future blood, then wrap gauze around his head to keep it settled. When I finish I look to dad one last time; it's like he's paralyzed from the shock but I really don't give a damn at the moment.

"Dean I need to move you now ok?" I know he won't respond, but if he can hear me at all I want him to know what's going on. I put one arm around his shoulders, and the other under his tail, and lift him up slowly. Once I have him securely in my arms I start to move towards the woods. I hear running footsteps behind me, "Dad." I say in a warning tone as he comes right next to me, shining a flashlight in my path.

"Sam, I didn't know it was him." He pleads. I've never heard him plead before.

"Dad, not now." I step over a log, mindful of shifting Dean too much.

"Just…Just let me help, he's my son! That's an order!" He blocks my path, and I stop.

"Dad" I stop myself, the more I fight with him the longer it will take for me to get him to Bobby's. "Fine you wanna help? Keep that light in my path, and make sure his tail doesn't hit anything." A strange look covers his face when I say the word tail, but he shakes it off quickly.

"Ok." It's a slow trek to the car, a deafening silence in the air. "Get the towels from the trunk." I tell dad once we reach the Impala, giving him the keys from my pocket. I feel Dean shiver when the wind picks up, and I tighten my hold on him.

"Got them" he has three bath towels in his hands.

"Take the jug of water in the front seat and wet two of them." He does it then puts the dry one on the back seat to protect it from the wetness, then he waits for me. I bring Dean to the car and gently place him in the back. Once he's settled I place the two wet towels over his body, carful of the bullet wounds.

"Sam." Dad starts when I close the door.

"I would suggest you don't come to Bobby's house." I state in a calm tone, walking to the drivers' side and opening the door.

"Bobby knew about this?" I get into the Impala and slam the door shut. I give Dad one last glance before driving off, never answering his question.

"Bobby" I cant hide the emotions in my voice anymore.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Bobby asks in a worried tone.

"Dean's hurt Bobby." I hear a gasp.

"I told him to be careful!" he yells, more in worry than in anger.

"What?"

"Never mind for now, what happened?"

"He was fucking netted and shot Bobby, twice in the tail and once in the head. Dad did it."

"JOHN SHOT DEAN?" he asks, clearly outraged.

"He didn't know it was Dean Bobby." He growls.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" I hear something slam on the other line.

"I know Bobby, I want to too. But Dean…." He cuts me off.

"How far away are you?" He asks.

"An hour or so away, I'm driving as fast as I can." I say as I slam on the gas even more, going from eighty to ninety.

"I'll get everything ready. Is he awake?" I look through the rear view mirror at Dean, he looks paler then before.

"No, he looks awful Bobby." I feel tears forming in my eyes and I don't care.

"Sam, try to calm down. Dean needs us to be strong." I nod.

"I know."

"Just drive as fast as you can ok, I'll be waiting." He hangs up the phone, and I close mine.

"Everything's going to be ok Dean; we're going to Bobby's"

END OF CHAPTER 3! So what did you guys think? You like? I know its short but I wanted to put stuff up before I work on AP Euro History, Chemistry, and Religion homework. Please review! And if you guys have questions feel free to PM me:)

Next Chapter Bobby's Pov. Bobby see's Dean, and an unlikely person comes to help Dean, Who will it be?


	4. Like A Son

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Everyone! This is most likely going to be the only chapter I ever write in Bobby's Pov in this story. I might write in his pov some other time in the verse though. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

** Inuyashasgirl18: The person that shows up in this chapter is for you lol:) **

** ChelseaWinchester: The person who comes into this chapter is going to progress into what I told you in the PM, and in the next story your advice will be used lol. Thanks again! :) **

**P.S. I sprained my foot at school people! Isn't that just "great"(sarcasm)? Ugh, I can't dance with my foot like this. Thank god I have another month till competition for tap and lyrical lol. And to think I sprained it all because I went to buy strawberry mentos…. DAMN YOU STRABERRY MINT THINGS OF AWESOMENESS! **

**P.S.S I know this chapter is gonna suck, but it's a filler lol. **

Chapter 4. Like A Son. Bobby's Pov

Dean was always like a son to me. I mean ya I love Sam like a son too, but with Dean it was always different. John never treated him like a normal father should; he treated him like a soldier and a friend, but not a father. Dean looked after Sam and John all his life, but no one looked after him. When I met the Winchesters I took it as my job to look after Dean. And even though I took on that responsibility it didn't help in this situation.

The fact that I wasn't able to protect Dean from his own fucking father makes me feel sick. I should have tried harder to find information about the merpeople hunting's, or told them to come here right away when they finished hunting.

"Bobby!" Sam yells while I run towards their car. He opens the door quickly and what I see makes my heart shatter.

"Damnit son." The bandage on his head is covered in blood, and he looks as white as a sheet. "Let me bring him in ok?" Sam look like he wants to argue, but then he sees the look in my eyes.

"Ok." He moves out of my way and I go to grab him; being mindful of his tail. When I have him in my arms I can feel him shaking so I tighten my hold on him.

"Sam." I state when he closes the door behind us. "I have water in the tub and wet towels on the bed, what do you think will be better for this?" I ask, not knowing what is best for a merman in this situation.

"Bed." We walk up the stairs slowly and head into the spare bedroom. "Careful." He takes the end of Dean's tail and we set him on the bed gently.

"Has he been out the whole time?" I ask while taking the bandage off his head slowly.

"Ya pretty much." Once the bandage is removed I see the hole in his forehead.

"Oh my god…" The bleeding stopped, and you can see silver under the dried blood. My anger for John increases tenfold.

"Bobby, how are we going to get it out?" Sam asks in a scared voice.

"I don't know, I don't wanna hurt him more." Sam nods in agreement.

"Maybe we should take the ones in his tail out first?" He asks, and I look to the bloody bandage on his tail where his right thigh would be.

"Sam grab my tools." I say pointing to a bag on the side table while I walk closer to Dean's tail. I cut the bandage away and turn to face Sam. "Grab a lighter." He nods, taking one out of his pocket and handing it to me. I grab the lighter and the tweezers and I run the ends of the tweezers through the flame. "I don't know if he's going to wake up while this is happening but I want you to hold his upper body down just in case."

"Um" his gaze goes from Deans' head to me, "Ya, good thinking." He walks over to Deans' upper body and holds down his shoulders, waiting for me to start.

"God, I'm sorry Dean." I state just before I take the tweezers and begin searching for the first bullet. I hear a slight groan and stop, looking to his slightly pain stricken face.

"Is he waking up?" Sam asks hopefully.

"I don't think so." I wait a moment longer, making sure Dean wasn't actually waking up before continue my hunt for the bullet. "Got it." I place the bullet in the rubbing alcohol a few minutes later and go for the second bullet, finding it quicker then the first. I press gauze on the areas, trying to slow the bleeding down before cleaning them out with rubbing alcohol.

"I'll clean those out Bobby." Sam gives me a look that says 'I need to do something for Dean otherwise I'm going to scream' and I nod.

"I'll just…" I'm cut off by a pounding at the front door.

"That better not be Dad." Sam says in an angry tone.

"You stay here, clean those wounds." He nods and grabs the rubbing alcohol bottle. I hurry down the stairs, grabbing the shotgun from the corner before opening the door. I point the gun at the person and clip back the safety before even seeing who it is.

"HEY" an unfamiliar voice yells, backing up a few steps. I focus my eyes and mutter shit. "Vat are you doing?" (**AN. Ok so this character is Bulgarian, so I'm going to write his w's that he says to v's to embrace the accent, but only in the words that make the w sound lol. Just warning you for future reference.)** The man has short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Sorry." I clip the safety back on and place the gun down. "If you here to get your car fixed its…." He cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm here to help Dean." Wait what? I give him a questioning look.

"How…" I don't know what to say really.

"Dean got shot in the head; I sensed it, nov I'm here to help get it out." He pushes me back and walks inside, closing the door behind him.

"You're a merman?" I ask, and he nods. "Th…" he cuts me off again.

"I'm here to help Dean, I'll answer your questions later." Even though I don't want another merman by Dean because of what happened last time we need his help. "Vere is he?" I start to walk towards the stairs and he follows me.

"In there." He walks into the room before me and gasps.

"Oh god Dean." Sam looks up and quickly stands in front of Dean in a protective stance.

"Who are you?" he asks, trying to show strength in his voice.

"I'm here to help Dean." The unknown man takes a step closer to Dean, and Sam stays in his place.

"How did you even…"

"Are you actually going to ask questions nov, or are you going to let me get that bullet out of Dean head first?" Sam looks at Deans head then back to the merman. They stare at each other for a moment before Sam reluctantly moves.

"Fine.." he says, and the merman walks to Dean, gently touching the area around the bullet wound.

"I need you two to leave for a few minutes." Sam shakes his head.

"What ever you're doing with Dean you can do in front of us" I state. The unnamed man turns to face me for a moment, then nods.

"Stay out of my vay." He pulls a necklace from under his shirt and bends over Dean.

"What are you doing!" Sam ask, trying to step closer to them, but I grab his arm.

"Vait." The necklace looks like a black diamond with something in-scripted in red around it. He places his hand gently on Deans cheek, and holds the gem right above the bullet wound. He mutters something under his breath and a second later the diamond pulls down, touching the bullet with a small clank. He starts to pull the necklace up slowly. "Almost got it" he states and a few moments later the bullet comes free. He takes gauze from the table and pushes down gently on the wound.

"How did you do that?" Sam ask, stepping closer to Dean.

"Merman talent." He takes bandage from the box and begins to wrap it around Deans forehead. He cuts the extra off then looks around before turning to us. "Do you guys have a safety pin?" he asks, holding his hand out to us. I walk over towards the first aid kit, hand him a safety pin, and walk closer to Dean, watching everything this unnamed person does. When he finished he goes to make a grab at Dean, but Sam places his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you…" He's cut off.

"Isn't there a bathtub in this house?" Sam nods, "May I place Dean in it?"

"Yes" I give Sam a 'shut up' look, and he backs down. "Follow me." He gently takes Dean into his arms and walks out of the room. I take him to the bathroom and walk towards the far wall. He walks to the tub and goes down to his knees. When he's level with the tub he places Dean in the water like a parent would place a baby in its crib. He aims the back of his head towards the corner of the wall, then looks up at Sam.

"Yes?" he asks, and Sam steps forward.

"Are you a dominant?" he nods. "Do…"

"I'm not going to force Dean into anything unlike my friend Luc." Sam's eyes widen slightly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jay." He says in a calm voice, and Sam looks livid.

END OF ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER! I know it wasn't my best, but 1. Its midnight and I'm tired and 2. This chapter leads to Jay's story in the next chapter, and then John later lol.

Next Chapter Sams Pov. Jay explains and maybe even a little chick flicky moment lol:)


	5. Jay

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! Ya that's the authors note lol. Enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. Remember Jay's Bulgarian, so W's are now V's lol. **

Chapter 5. Jay. Sams Pov.

"You're the one that did this to him?" I yell. I mean I know Dean loves his tail, but this 'Jay' never gave him a chance to choose. Jay stands up and I hold him against the wall.

"I'm not going to fight you." He states, his voice calm. "I knov you have a right to be mad."

"I HA…" A hand on my shoulder cuts me off.

"Son I know you're angry, but lets take this down stairs." He says, jerking his head towards Dean. I let Jay go nodding, and we go downstairs. "Now" Bobby says once we go into the living room, "Care to tell me what the problem is Sam? He just got the bullet out of Deans head."

"Did Dean tell you about who changed him into a merman?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

"No."

"Well Jay here is the one that did." Bobby looks at Jay.

"Can you let me explain?" Jay asks, giving Bobby a pleading look. He nods, and Jay starts talking. "I…"

"You lured him in with beer and pool, brought him to a back room and changed him against his will." I cut him off, and Jay sighs.

"I didn't lure him in, he just happened to valk into the bar I vas in." He looks at me and Bobby. "Can ve sit? I vant this to be civil." Bobby looks me in the eye, then nods to Jay.

"Good idea." I want to protest but Bobby doesn't give me the chance, "Now Sam." Why isn't Bobby angry or threatening to shoot Jay with his shotgun?

"Nov" Jay continues once we're sitting down, "I didn't vant to change him."

"But you did" I point out. He looks me in the eye for a moment then continues.

"I couldn't take the pain anymore, and he can fight…." I cut him off.

"You know about that asshole dominant right?" He nods. "You call that fighting?"

"He got him in the end didn't he?"

"Yes but…" he cuts me off.

"If any other submissive vas in his situation at the time they vould have been forced into being mated without much of a fight. The violent instinct of the dominant is dormant until they see a submissive, then their instincts take over."

"Do you actually think that justifies anything?"

"Do you think Dean is veaker nov then before he vas turned?" he asks, a weird expression in his eye.

"What no! Because of his tail we've been better at hunting."

"Dean likes being a merman does he not?" Why does he keep changing the topic?

"He loves it." I say in defeat.

"Sam. Has Dean told you that merpeople have abilities?" I shake my head no. "I have the ability to sense the inner workings of a person." Now that's confusing as hell.

"What do you mean by the inner workings of a person?" Bobby asks, in as calm of a voice as Jays.

"I'm empathic."

"So you can feel others emotions?" I ask, and he nods.

"But it's more then that. I can sense emotions and the history behind them. Dean vasnt a happy person Sam, he hasn't been for a vile." I want to argue but then I start to realize that he's right. When I was growing up I noticed that Dean kept up strong emotional walls, walls that he would never admit to. He was the emotional anchor of the family, and I never really thought about how everything effected him.

"So you changed him…"

"Because he vould be happier vith a tail then being a normal human being." I want to be angry with him, but even though he did a horrible thing and forced Dean to be a merman he actually did the best thing for him. "I couldn't take the pain anymore so I changed him; but I made sure he vould like it first." Jay looks from me to Bobby and gives us a small smile. "I'll check on Dean, you guys need to talk." He stands up, and goes up stairs.

"Bobby, why didn't you get angry at him when he told us about what he did?" He sighs.

"Sam. I'm too tired to be angry at him, I'm too angry at your father right now." I nod. "And I don't know why, but I thought he deserved the right to explain." Bobby's always been the mediator; he knows when to be calm and when to be livid. We are silent for a few moments before I clear my throat.

"Um. I'm going to check up on Dean." He nods, and I head up stairs. When I reach the top of the stairs I hear whispering coming from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it Dean." Jay is sitting on the floor next to the tub, holding Deans hand in both of his. His eyes are full of guilt and sadness. He rubs his thumbs along Deans hand and its then that I realize that even though Jay is a dominant, he's not going to be a threat to Dean.

End of Chapter 5!

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review, because the more reviews I get the faster I'll want to update. Thanks for reading!**

Next Chapter: Bobby gets out the shot gun.


	6. Shotgun

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I wanted to thank some people for being awesome! **

**++++Lydia: Hey! I'm glad you like my story! Thank you so much for your nice comments and I hope you like how this verse goes lol:) **

**++++Babyreaper: As always you are awesome! And I love reading your reviews, they make me smile:) **

**++++Fhyre.: Thank you for the review! Yes, school does strange things to people lol. **

**++++Daku Mauji: Here is your upd8 XD **

Chapter 6: Shotgun. Sams Pov

"Are you sure this is normal?" I ask Jay, walking into the bathroom to see him redressing Dean's head wound.

"Vhat?" He asks, never stopping what he's doing.

"Is the fact that Deans been out for two days a normal thing for a merperson who's been shot in the head?" He finishes wrapping the new bandage around Dean's head and looks at me.

"Being shot in the head is hard Sam; he'll be fine in a vhile though." He stands up and puts the first aid kit away.

Its been two days since Dean was shot by Dad, and everything has been different. Everyone has been filled with worry for Dean and anger for Dad. The strange thing is that Jay has been staying with us the whole time, not saying much after he explained why he changed Dean. Bobby saw that he was worried about Dean and he offered to let him stay, and Jay was grateful for the offer.

"What do you mean by a while?" I ask as Jay puts the first aid kit under the sink.

"I can't tell you exactly, everyone is different after they get shot." We exit the bathroom and head down stairs.

Jay, like Dean, needs to have tail time each day. He sleeps on the bathroom floor with wet towels around him; his explanation for this was that he didn't want to be in anyone's way but I could tell he wanted to make sure Dean was ok.

"Morning Sam, Jay." Bobby greets from the stove, frying bacon and eggs for the three of us.

"Do you need any help Bobby?" Jay asks. He's wanted to help out around here, offering to help in the kitchen, doing the laundry, or even working on cars; Bobby said no each time.

"You're the guest here, it's almost done anyway." Jay nods, and goes to sit at the table.

I honestly don't know what to think of the way Jay treats Dean, is it a father son relationship? Does Jay think of Dean as a potential mate? It's just too much to think about right now.

"When do you think Dean will be waking up?" I ask once we start eating. Jay takes a sip of orange juice and looks me in the eye.

"He should be vaking up soon." I nod. "You guys did a good job vith his tail vounds by the vay." Me and Bobby make eye contact and feel slightly relieved, knowing that we did one thing right at least. After we finish eating Jay goes back upstairs while me and Bobby clean the dishes.

"Jay's not what you expected" Bobby states while placing a plate in the dishwasher, "is he Sam?"

"Maybe he's different because he changed Dean." He considers this to be an answer as I put a glass on the shelf. Just as we finish up we hear the sound of an engine outside, and we look at each other in question. We hear Jay running down the stairs and go out the front door. "What the hell?" We run to the living room and look at the window. "FUCK!" Bobby grabs his shot gun and we run outside to find Jay punching Dad in the nose.

"YOU SHOT YOU'RE SON!" A kick to the stomach. "VHAT IS VRONG VITH YOU?" I run to Jay when he's in mid fan kick, grab him, and pull him back. He struggles against my hold.

"Jay calm down." This is just weird. He turns from nice and quite man to deadly.

"He…"

"Jay, he's my father." He calms down and nods. I let him go and he steps back.

"Sam…" Dad starts, but I punch him in the face.

"No." he steps back, hands held up in surrender.

"Why didn't any of you tell me that Dean had a fucking tail?" He asks in anger. "We could have found a way to fix…" He's cut off by the sound of a gun. He grabs his leg and falls backwards. I hear the click of a gun again and look to Bobby.

"That was a warning shot John." I look at Dads leg to see the very side of his thigh bleeding. "Now, why did you come here?"

"As he said" he states, jerking his head towards Jay, "I shot my own fucking son."

"Well you didn't have a problem netting him and trapping him." I state.

"I didn't know it was him!" He cries out in an almost pleading tone.

"Why are you hunting merpeople John?" Bobby asks, putting the shotgun at his side.

"The demon."

"Ve don't collaborate vith demons!" Jay yells, and Dad looks at him.

"You're one of them?" Jay takes a step back, and Bobby takes a step forward.

"He got the bullet out of Deans head John, you don't have a right to attack this man." Dad looks like he wants to argue, but then when he hears about the bullet thing the anger in his eyes subsides and turns back to guilt.

"There was a mermaid that teamed up with yellow eyes." Jay looks shocked. "She attacked me, saying that all merpeople were on yellow eyes side, I just…." He stops himself, seeing the flaw in his thinking.

"Demons lie John."

"And then after I killed her I saw a merman attacking another man…" I cut him off.

"They were both mermen Dad." He looks at me in confusion. "They don't attack people, dominants will sometimes try to force submissives into mating with them for life." I explain.

"I…" he shakes his head, looking guilty. "I just wanna see Dean, make sure he's ok." Jay shakes his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he hasn't voken up yet."

"You don't have the right to tell me when I can see my son, I'm his father!"

"Jay's been taking care of Dean John. He actually knows how to help him." Bobby states, defending Jay. We are all silent for a moment. Jay shakes off his anger towards and takes a step forward.

"Vant me to take a look at that?" He asks, pointing to Dad's nicked leg.

"Why would you offer to help the person who killed merpeople, who shot Dean?" Dad asks, and Jay sighs.

"I'm too old John." Dad looks at Jay suspiciously then shakes his head.

"I can take care of it myself." Jay shrugs his shoulders, turns around, then walks back towards the house. "Hey" Jay turns around to face Dad. "Um…" Jay puts his hand up to silence him.

"I can feel your gratitude for me helping Dean." Dad look surprised and Jay chuckles sadly. "Not human remember?" he turns around and walks into the house. I look back to Dad, and he looks horrible.

"How is Dean?" He asks worriedly.

"I honestly don't know Dad." I look to Bobby to see some of the anger from before gone.

"Get in the house John."

"Bobby…" he holds his hand up to me.

"Your fathers an ass son, but he's not a monster." Ya right. "I'm still angry as hell at him Sam, but he didn't know. That doesn't excuse him from what he did, but I think he deserves to know that Deans ok." I wanna yell no and hit Dad some more but then I look at his eyes to see pure regret and despair in them; I've never seen Dad like this before.

"Fine." I turn around and walk into the house, wanting to cool down mentally. When I close the door I hear running upstairs.

"SAM" Jay stops at the top of the stairs.

"What is it Dean?" he nods, a small smile on his face.

"He's vaking up."

END OF CHAPTER 6! So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. Thank you all for reading!

Next chapter! I don't know whose Pov yet. Dean wakes up!


	7. Pure Fear

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! I just wanna thank everyone who's reading this and the people who left nice reviews. Thanks again ChelseaWinchester, Fhyre., Babyreaper, Lydia, and Daku Mauji, and Lobita for being awesome people! You all get virtual internet hugs lol. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**P.S. This is going to be a short chapter because it's in Johns Pov lol; the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**P.S.S this is a filler chapter so it was written quickly lol. **

**P.S.S.S I know that Dean seems weak in this story, but in the next story in this verse he's going to be more Dean like, but as a sexy merman lol ;) **

Chapter 7: Pure Fear. Johns Pov.

Just as I am about to stand up off the ground Sam runs back out onto the porch.

"BOBBY, DEANS WAKING UP!" he yells, excitement clearly written all over his face.

"Thank God" Bobby mutters to himself as he runs to the house, clearly forgetting that I was even there. I slowly get up and limp towards the house, damn Bobby and his fucking perfect aim. I walk into the house and head up the stair slowly, deep in thought.

What is Dean going to do when he sees me? Does he know I'm the one who shot him? Is he going to be angry at me for knowing that he's a merman? Why does he even wanna be this way? Why didn't he ever tell me?

I stand outside of the bathroom for a minute, hearing the conversation inside.

"Hey Dean" Sam says in a calming tone.

"He vont talk for a vhile" Jay explains. "Bullet to the head and all."

"Hey son." Bobby greets with pure relief in his voice. I hear a moan in response, "Don't try to talk right now kid." I hear something moving in water and I close my eyes, preparing myself for walking in there to face Dean. I need to apologize for shooting him, I can't live with the guilt anymore.

"Dean Jay's been taking care of you" I hear Sam explain. "He's not going to hurt you." I wonder what that whole conversation was about, but I need to see Dean first. I walk inside and everyone's eyes turn to me, but I'm only focused on Deans. "Dad get…" I cut him off with a stern shake of the head, and I walk closer to the tub.

"Dean." He looks panicked, and gives Sam a questioning look. "Son." I crouch down in front of the tub and take a better look at Dean.

His eyes are bloodshot, and his skin is too pale. His forehead is covered with gauze along with the upper portion of his tail. As I continue to look at him the weight of seeing what Dean is crashes down on me.

My son is a merman, he has a fucking tail. He hid this from me, and the only reason I found out he was a merman was because I tried to kill him.

"He didn't vant you to know about this John." Jay explains. I want to ask how the fuck he knows but he answers before I can say anything. "I'm empathic."

"Dean why didn't you tell me?" I hear Sam snort behind me.

"Yes, Dean would tell the supernatural hunting badass that he turned into something that wasn't human." He says sarcastically, venom in his voice. "You would have taken that so well."

"Sam" I say in a warning tone, and he glares at me.

"He knew you voulden't understand." Jay translates, "He didn't vant you to change him."

"Why…" Bobby cuts me off.

"John Dean doesn't need your bullshit right now." Even though I want to argue and force Dean to answer me I know he's right. I fucking shot Dean in the head, he needs to rest. I take Deans left hand in both of mine; his hand stiffens but he doesn't stop me from taking it.

"I'm sorry for all of this Dean." He gives me a confused look. "I didn't mean to do this to you." He thinks about what I just said, and when he realizes what I meant he whips his hand out of mine.

"JOHN!" Bobby yells at the same time Sam yells "DAD!" I look at Dean and the look in his eyes makes it feel like I was stabbed in the heart. He looks at me with pure fear in his eyes, like I was some monster. I feel hands drag me up and out of the bathroom while I hear Bobby and Jay trying to calm Dean down.

"Dean, breath" Jays voice pleads, clearly worried about Dean. "You need to calm down."

I'm slammed against the wall in the hallway and am met by Sams rage filled eyes.

"Dad!"

"He had to know!"

"Yes he did, but not now. HE JUST WOKE UP!"

"Sam…"

"He was shot in the fucking head! Do you know how confused he probably is right now?"

"I thought Dean could handle it!" He laughs no humor in his voice at all.

"If you knew anything about parenting you would know that when your child is hurt that badly and you tell them that you were the one that hurt them they aren't going to take it like a fucking soldier." He looks like he wants to say more, but he shakes his head and steps back. "I don't care where you go but you're staying away from Dean." He goes back into the bathroom and slams the door, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I slid down till I'm sitting on the ground, ignoring the burning in my leg. I look at the closed bathroom door, and all I can really think about is the look of fear in Dean's eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 7! So how did you like this poorly written chapter? I know it wasn't great but remember that John doesn't exactly know when to keep him mouth shut. Thanks for reading!

Next chapter. I don't know whose Pov, and I don't know what it's going to be about yet. If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me them in a review or by PMing me.


	8. Healing

AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey** People! I would like to announce that I have a Beta reader, **ChelseaWinchester** *applause*. I want to thank her for being awesome and for helping me with my shitty grammar and stuff lol. I will be thanking her at the beginning of every chapter that she **beta's** and I suggest that you guys read her stories. I've started to read them and they are awesome people!

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 8. Healing. Deans Pov.

"Vell you're head vound is looking better." Jay says in a happy tone. I'm laying on the bathroom floor and Jay is sitting next to me.

"That's fucking fantastic." I state sarcastically. It's been a week since I woke up and a week since I first saw Jay. After the first time I saw him, I thought that if I ever saw him again I would be afraid, but I actually feel comfortable around him. He actually makes me feel happy, it's like being turned all over again; not the fear, but the joy the tail brought me.

"Don't be sarcastic Dean." He says, rolling his eyes.

I haven't seen Dad since he told me about what he did. He hunted me like all of the fucking supernatural creatures we hunt and kill. I mean Sam explained to me that he didn't know he was hunting his own son, but what would he have done if he knew I was a merman? Would he still have shot me?

"You know, you're different then I thought you would be dude." I state as Jay checks my tail wounds.

"I'm not violent Dean." I give him a pointed look and he chuckles. "That vas one time, and I felt horrible doing it." He explained to me a few days ago why he even changed me, and I couldn't help but feel grateful. I may not have had a choice then, but now I've never been happier. "So, are you ready to leave the bathroom and eat vith Sam and Bobby?" He asks, putting the first aid stuff away.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have my necklace with me." He rolls his eyes and sticks his hand in his pocket.

"Vhat is this then?" he asks, dangling my necklace in his hand. He drops it on my chest and grabs the pajama bottoms and t-shirt from the counter. I finger the amulet as he watches for the quickest of moments. "Get dressed" he says as he sets them down next to me and exits the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I put the necklace on and my legs form, and I feel trapped. I got used to having a tail, and now that I have legs I feel suffocated.

"Is everything ok in there?" Jay asks a few minutes later, snapping me out of my momentary funk.

"Yeah!" I yell as I grab the AC/DC t-shirt and pull it over my head. "Just give me a second". I try to stand up, but my legs give out under me as if they were remade out of jelly, damn fine jelly, but jelly nonetheless. I try twice more to get my uncooperative legs under me before I give up and put my pajama pants on while sitting down. "You can come back in now". The door opens and Jay walks in.

"Let me guess, your legs are veaker?" I nod. "That's understandable." He crouches down next to me. "Up on three," his left arm wraps around my upper back. "One," his right hand grasping my arm. "Two," we make eye contact. "Three," he pulls up gently while I try to stay balanced. "Nov lets valk."

"God damn you legs!" I utter in frustration when my legs give out, causing Jay to laugh.

"Vell you know vhat this means right?" I stare suspiciously at the secret smile that graces his face, narrowing my eyes in question. I shake my head no. Without answering my unspoken question, he lifts me up into his arms before I can even begin to protest, causing me to make a very…unmanly… sound.

"I did _not_ squeak." He chuckles while walking towards the stairs. "I didn't give you permission to carry me."

"Vell you veren't going to get to the kitchen any other vay." He starts to descend the stairs.

"Better not drop me", I warn without any real heat. I wrap my arms around his neck to feel secure.

"I vould never drop you Dean." We make eye contact and for some strange reason I smile. 'Those were _not_ butterflies in my stomach; I was just& hungry' I mentally tell myself. When we get to the bottom of the creaky old staircase, he sets me down gently, keeping his hold on me. "Ready to try valking again?"

"Hell ya." It felt like a slow trek, but two minutes later we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh my God" Sam cried dramatically, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bobby laughs and gently whacks him upside the head.

"Yeah dude, I'm practically immortal," I state as Jay sets me down in a chair.

"And thank God for that son, but that means we should probably get a leash for your brother here" Bobby says, placing a plate full of bacon on the table. (AN. Bacon is the essence of life people& ..that is all lol). Before Sam can rebut, Bobby asks, "how are you feeling?" as he gently squeezes my shoulder.

"Better than a few days ago, but I can't walk for shit right now." Jay chuckles as he pours orange juice in my glass.

"Well you had your tail for a week straight man," Sam states, setting waffles on the table and sitting down, "You just forgot what its like to have two legs." I roll my eyes and throw a piece of bacon at him. I laugh.

"Actually it has to do vith the bullet in his head" Jay explains, "he'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Lets stop with the all the medical talk," Bobby requests sitting down at my right, "and let's eat." After we grab our food, I notice the empty seat at the table.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, and everything goes silent. I don't want to see the man, but I want to get the whole 'why didn't you tell me about your tail' discussion over with.

"He's out in the.." Sams cut off by the sound of an opening door. "Scratch that, he's here." Fear hit me like a goddamn linebacker. _W__hat if he hunts me down after this?_ I think, _I mean sure he seemed apologetic but what if that was all an act?_ Jay leans towards me, gently places his hand on my shoulder and whispers, "It's going to be fine Dean, he vont hunt you." I take a deep breath and look up to see Dad.

"Hey son", he says in a light tone, his eye expression unreadable.

The tension in the room mounts as he sits down across from me. He fills his plate with food, and we all continue eating. For several stressful minutes the only sound that can be heard is the scrapping of plates and the crunch of bacon being chewed.

"So", Dad says, breaking the silence, "How are you feeling?" I take a slow sip of orange juice.

"Better", I say, avoiding making eye contact with him.

"That's good." We finish eating, and our plates are taken to the sink. Dean, I need to talk to you, He looks at the others, "alone".

"Dad" Sammy tries, but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine Sammy." He looks me in the eye for a moment, sighs, and then nods.

"We'll be right in the living room, if you need us Dean." Bobby states, and then leans down. "I'll have the shotgun ready," he whispers so that Dad can hear him too, then exits the room, followed by Sam.

"I'll be right on the other side of the door." He states, giving me a look that makes some of the fear go away. I nod, and he walks out of the kitchen, gently squeezing my shoulder on his way.

"Dean," he sits down, bringing his arms up onto the table and leaning towards me a little. "When did this happen?"

"About a year and a half ago." He closes his eyes and rubs his temple.

"So you were like this when Sammy was at college." He states, opening his eyes and I nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know."

_"__Why?" __Just get it out Dean_, I think, he's _your father for fucks sake!_

"At first I was afraid that you would feel disappointed in me for allowing it to happen." He nods, hand rubbing absently at his faded gold wedding band. A moment later he prompts for me to continue.

"I like being like this Dad."

"How the hell can you like being a supernatural thing?" I lean back in my chair, away from him.

"You don't understand" he cuts me off.

"Well why don't you _make_ me to understand." I close my eyes, deciding to tell him the truth.

"I've never felt more alive when I'm in the water, ok? Having the tail makes me feel free, and I haven't been this happy in a long time. In fact, I ve _never_ been this happy." He looks like he wants to argue with me, but he stays quiet. "When I'm in the water it's like its energy pulses through me, I feel like nothing can hold me back."

"Dean."

"When I have legs I feel like my own body is a fucking jail…"

"Dean just shut the fuck up!" He orders, and I stop talking. "You turned into something supernatural, we hunt the supernatural Dean."

"If you want to hunt me fine, go right ahead. Try to kill me." The look in his eyes tells me that I crossed a line. He pinches the bridge of his nose again.

"Your right" he says several minutes later, "I don't understand how you could like to be like this. But I know I can't force you to change back." He looks me in the eye. "I'm not going to hunt you Dean; don't you dare say that ever again." I roll my eyes, but nod. "I wont ever understand, but I'll try to accept this for you." When he says this, it feels as if the weight in my heart has been lifted.

"So you can actually accept your son being a merman?" he chuckles slightly.

"No," he says hesitantly, "but I'm gonna try." I breathe a sigh of relief. He stands up from his chair, and pushes it into the table. "I'm sorry for killing those other merpeople, and trying to kill you."

"You didn't know it was me."

"That's no excuse." He walks over towards me, and places his hand on my shoulder. "I wont guarantee an instant acceptance to the whole merman thing."

"I never expected you to." He grins slightly, and ruffles my hair.

"Rest dude," he walks towards the door, "go have fin time, or whatever Sam called it." I clear my throat.

"Tail Time, Dad." He chuckles as he closes the door behind him, and Jay comes in, smiling.

"I told you it vould vork." He says with pride, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Yea," I agree, "you did."

END OF CHAPTER 8. So what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? Please let me know what you guys think. There's only 2 more chapters in this story, then I'll start the next one lol.

NEXT CHAPTER: 2 weeks later, Deans Pov.


	9. See You Around Son

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so this isn't going to be like my usual authors notes, its going to be a little different. Everyone knows about what's happening in Japan with the earthquakes, tsunami, and the nuclear power plants. It's just horrible. I don't know if you guys know anyone in Japan but I have friends from Japan and I am worried sick for them and their families. Keep them in your thoughts, they are going to be permanently effected by this people. **

**+Now that that's over thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you guys like this update. **

Chapter 9: See You Around Son

"I forbid you from telling Dad about your visions Sam."

"Dean, he has to know!" I glare at Sam, and he glares back.

Its been two weeks since Dad said he would try to accept me being a merman, and even though he's trying he still acts weird around me. He stays away from the bathroom when I'm having tail time and he has a very hard time even mentioning my tail, but at least he isn't hunting me.

I've pretty much healed completely since then too. The bullet wounds in my tail are gone, and the wound in my forehead closed up.

"Sam, he already has to deal with the fact that I'm not human right now; he doesn't need you to tell him about your freaky vision shit. Now pass me that wrench please." He slams the wrench into my hand and I slide back under the Chevy Cavalier I'm fixing.

For the past few days Sam has been thinking about telling Dad about his visions, and I really think it's a bad idea. If Dad found out about that I don't know what he would do, but I fear the worst.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him by now." He says in a bitchy tone.

"He already has one Son he's trying to stand and pretty much failing at ok; at least he can look at you and not see a fucking supernatural thing." I slide out from under the car again, and Sam gives me an apologetic look. I stand up and wipe the oil off of my hands with a towel.

"Dean. The only reason I want him to know is that if I have a vision in the future I want him to believe what I see."

"I understand that Sam, but why don't you wait for a little bit huh? The mans leaving soon, he doesn't need to leave with that." A few moments of silence pass before he nods. "Ok?"

"Fine. Are you almost done with the car?" I scoff.

"You can't ever be done with a piece of shit like this."

"Dude it's a nice car." I roll my eyes.

"Of course you'd say that Samantha, this is pretty much a chick car." He gives me a bitch face.

"You're a jerk you know that?" he asks, a grin forming on his face.

"Well you're a winey bitch." He rolls his eyes and we're startled by someone clearing their throat.

"Hey Dad." Sam greets.

"Hey boys" he gives us a slight smile. "Sam can I talk to your brother alone please?" Sam gives me a look, silently asking me if he wants me to leave; I nod.

"Ya sure."

"So" Dad starts once Sam leaves, "how's the car coming?" I chuckle.

"It's nothing like the Impala, that's for damn sure." He laughs, then gives me a serious look. "You didn't come here for pleasant talk did you?" He looks behind me to the sofa.

"Let's sit down shall we?"

"Ya sure" he passes me and sits on the swivel chair, leaving me to sit on the sofa. He pulls the chair forward so he's sitting a foot in front of me.

"I know you can tell I'm not really accustomed to…" he runs off, gesturing to my legs.

"My blue scaly leg?" I say, trying to crack a joke.

"Ya." I lean back into the couch a little, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't expect you to ever be accustomed to it Dad. Sam and Bobby are fine with me being a merman; I knew that someone had to be uncomfortable with it." He nods.

"Its not a normal thing Dean."

"If this is you trying to say that I need to change there is no way for me to change back, but even if there was I wouldn't."

"Dean I already know you like having the fin, I know I can't force you to change and if I did I would have some very pissed of people out to kill me." I chuckle despite the serious moment, and he grins slightly. "What I mean is that this isn't normal and other hunters might not take it as well as Bobby or Sam have or hell even me for that matter. I mean ya I killed some merpeople and accidentally shot you, but I'm never going to do that again."

"Dad I know…" he raises his hand to silence me.

"Dean, even though I might act differently around you in the future that doesn't mean that you being hurt doesn't affect me. When I shot you I felt like I had died, if someone else tried to hurt you and succeeded I would feel like I died again." There is silence for a moment. "I know I haven't been the best father around, but I care about you and your brother."

"You were a good father." He smiles, leans forward, and ruffles my hair.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." I nod.

"I promise."

"Well" he stands up, "I should head out." I jump up from the sofa.

"I'll walk you to the house." He nods, squeezing my shoulder gently. "So, what are you hunting now?" I ask a minute later, and he looks me in the eye.

"It was dangerous for me to be here as long as I was Dean, but I had to make sure you were ok." Even though he's had issues with my whole tail thing he still cares for me as his son, and I'm glad he knows about me now.

"Why was it dangerous?" He sighs, and stops walking.

"I wasn't actually tracking merpeople Dean. Yes I netted you, but the others showed up where I was at the current time."

"Yellow eyes right?" he nods.

"I left you behind because I didn't want you to get involved. It's dangerous Dean."

"Why can't we help you? Our whole lives you trained me and Sam for this, why are you keeping us out of it? The fucking bastard killed our mom!"

"Dean, trust me please." I look into his eyes, wanting to argue, but I just cant.

"Will you let us help when you have a better lead?" I ask after I calmed down; he nods.

"If I absolutely need help I'll call you." That's better then nothing I guess.

"Jeeze, what took you two so long?" Sam asks once we reach the house.

"We were having a manly discussion Sammy, no women allowed." He rolled his eyes, and Dad laughed.

"I'm leaving boys." He steps up to Sam, and pulls him into a hug.

"You'll call us from now on wont you?" Sam asks when they pull out of the hug.

"Ya." Bobby steps out onto the porch.

"Winchester, you better watch yourself." He warns.

"Are you getting sentimental in your old age?" Dad jokes, and Bobby barks a laugh.

"Just get out of here you idjit." Dad turns to me, and pulls me into his arms. Every time he ever left me and Sam he would always give me an order, but I didn't expect this one.

"Look after yourself Dean, keep your fin safe." He whispers into my ear. We pull apart, and he smiles.

"See you around son."

END OF CHAPTER 9! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? There's only one more chapter left, then its onto the thirst story in the series.

Next Chapter: Deans Pov. Jay leaves, asking Dean a question doesn't want to refuse.


	10. Would You Consider

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! This is the last chapter of this story, but the next one in this series should be up soon; I wanna try and update Blinded Abandonment and Deaf Hunter before I put up the next story in the Tail Verse lol. I wanna thank everyone who has read this, reviewed this, and added it to their alert or favorites. There are too many people for me to name, but you all know who you guys are and you all get virtual hugs lol. The next story in this verse is called Mated Tail and I promise you that there will be NO lemon in it; I can't write that kind of…..stuff…..ya lol. But I will suggest things, but there is no detail at all lol. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF HUNTED TAIL:) **

Chapter 10. Would You Consider? Deans Pov.

I was awoken by the song Brompton Cocktail and Jay groaning from the floor. I open my eyes to see him groping for his cell phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" he asks in mid yawn. "Vhy?" I sit up, and lean towards him, giving him a questioning look. "You really need me to be there nov?" He groans, slapping his Burgundy tail in the water in frustration. "Fine." He snaps his phone shut and groans again.

"Jay?" he looks up at me, and gives me a small smile.

"I have to go." He pulls himself out of the inflatable pool on the floor and onto the ground. When Bobby went to the store a week ago he bought a long and shallow inflatable pool for Jay to use, knowing that he needed tail time like I did. "That vas a dominant named Maria, her and a fev others need my help apparently."

"Why?" I ask, pulling the drain on the tub.

"They heard about the merpeople being hunted and they vant answers." He wraps a towel around his waist and grabs his necklace. "They heard that you vere attacked so nov they're concerned about their mates."

"Shhhiiiiittttt" I groan. "You're not going to tell them about my Dad are you?" he rolls his eyes, and stands up, grabbing his pair of jeans.

"Your father proved to me that he vont try to hunt merpeople again, I'll protect him." He drops the towel to the ground once he's in his jeans and grabs his t-shirt.

"So are you going to tell them that he did it?" I grab a towel from the floor and put it around my waist.

"No, I'm not going to tell them anything. All they need to knov is that merpeople aren't being hunted anymore." I nod, feeling the tingling of my fin separating into two legs and standing up, keeping the towel around my waist.

Ever since I got shot Jay's been with me. I kept telling him that he could go, that he probably had better things to do, but he would always say no. He wanted to make sure I was one-hundred percent.

"So" he whispers as we exit the bathroom, "you said you had a hunt lined up?" we quietly walk down the stairs, trying not to wake the others up.

"Ya, a shape shifter in Michigan." The stairs creek and we stop. "Shit." We hear Sam snoring so we continue walking.

"You'll be careful right?" He asks once we enter the kitchen.

"I'm practically the god of hunting dude." He chuckles, rolling his eyes. "So…" ugh why is this hard to ask, "am I ever going to see you again?" he smiles, and gently takes my hand in his. If any other guy touched me like this they wouldn't still be alive, but with him it's different.

"Dean, that's vhat I vanted to talk to you about actually." He leads me out to the porch, and we sit on the steps. He looks me in the eye. "Dean, you knov I vouldn't hurt you or force you into anything right?" I nod. "Not nov, but in the future, do you think you could ever consider being vith me?" I want to jump for joy at his question, but yet what he asked me scares me too. I'm a deadly hunter that all women want, I'm not gay! Why do I even feel this way for Jay? I'm supposed to keep everyone safe but when I'm with him I feel protected.

"I….I don't know." he gives me a small reassuring smile. "I'm not…" he cuts me off.

"I'm not gay either Dean, yet I have feelings for you." I try but fail hiding the small smile on my lips.

"So you're not going to force me like Luc did?" he shakes his head.

"I have restraint Dean. I don't vant to make you unhappy." I nod. _You know you want to say yes_ a little voice in my head tells me.

"I have feelings for you too." I admit, and his smile widens. "So what do we do now?"

"Vell ve could do this." He brings his left hand up to my face and cups my chin gently. He leans in and our lips touch. I don't know how to describe the feeling of kissing Jay, but it feels better then when I'm in the water. He pulls away too quickly, and I can't help but feel a little sad. "So?" he asks, and I chuckle.

"I could get used to that." I look into his vibrant green eyes, and lean in to kiss him again. "So what are we now exactly?" I ask once we part again.

"Dating?" I nod, and we both laugh.

"I'd like that."

"But don't feel pressured to say yes to submitting to me, you don't have to." I look at our still joined hands.

"So when am I going to see you again?"

"I don't knov, I don't even vant to be leaving you nov but I don't have a choice." I nod. "I'll call you all the time though, and my number is in your phone." We stand up and walk to his car slowly.

"I'm going to miss you." He pulls me into his arms as we walk, and he kisses the top of my head.

"Me too." He lets go of me, and opens the car door.

"Be safe Jay." He pulls me in for one last kiss.

"You be safe too." He gets into his car, closes the door, and opens the window. "I'll call you soon." He takes hold of my hand one more time, kisses my knuckles and lets it go. "Bye." He starts the car and changes gears from part to reverse.

"Bye" he gives me one last smile before driving away. I look up at the full moon high in the sky, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So." A voice startles me when I walk back into the house. "You two idjits finally decided to admit your feelings for each other?" I turn around to see Bobby smiling.

"I thought you were asleep." He chuckles.

"If you wanted me to stay asleep you would have been more careful walking down the stairs." He jerks his head to the kitchen, and I follow him to the table.

"You knew?" I ask, and he nods, "And your not disgusted?" he rolls his eyes.

"I'm the last one to judge who you should have feelings for son, no one has control over that." I lean back into the chair.

"You won't tell Dad or Sam will you?" he leans forward, resting his arms on the table. "Its not that I'm ashamed of Jay or anything, its just if they are going to find out that I'm dating a man I think it should come from me." He nods.

"But you will tell them?"

"Of course, its just going to be a little difficult. Dads never been a real fan of homosexuality, and Sams always been uncomfortable with it."

"Well no matter what they do Dean I'll always be on your side."

"Thanks Bobby." He nods.

"Now I have one more question before we end out chick flick moment." I roll my eyes. "I kinda heard your conversation about you two being mates and…." He stops.

"I don't know yet." He nods, stands up, and places his hand on my shoulder.

"As I said, what ever you choose I'll support you Son. Night."

"Night." He walks upstairs, and I'm left alone; thinking about Jay with a smile on my face.

END OF HUNTED TAIL! So what did you guys think? You like? You hate? Let me know lol. Stat tuned for the next story in this verse and my updates to my other stories. Thank you all for reading!


	11. MATED TAIL IS UP!

MATED TAIL IS UP PEOPLE! Just thought you all would wanna know:)


End file.
